When Padme Discovered Twilight
by FlyingFishWithWings
Summary: Padme borrows the Twilight book from Breha, and once she starts reading she cannot stop, and this is somewhat an inconvinience for her husband Anakin. Read it and enjoy it, then share your thoughts with me : T just in case.....


_Hi!_

_Umm… yeah I know I haven't posted anything for about… umm… a hundred million billion trillion years, but basically… I just didn't wanna! Yeah, you can kick my arse if you want, but hey, I'm lazy!_

_For people that care, yeah, I have been working on my other story, but the new chapter is in its early stages of life, so it may take a while. And I'm really busy right now, so… just hang in there a little longer. Thanks_

_I wrote this story after I finished reading '_Twilight_' for about the millionth time. I felt like writing it._

_Enjoy, don't forget to review!_

_And I don't own S/W or any of the Twilight books. Well, not that you guys know of… (cue malevolent laugh) _

_Oh yeah, and there may be a few spoilers for the Twilght series, if you haven't read it yet…_

_Just warning you in advance…_

_**When Padme discovered "Twilight"**_

Padme Amidala Skywalker smiled in anticipation as she heard the doorbell to her apartment on Coruscant buzz loudly, heralding the arrival of her best friend, Breha Organa.

It had been ages and ages since the two women had been able to catch up, and now that they both had a little time up their sleeves, they had finally been able to see each other.

"Breha!" Padme said in excitement, hurrying to the door to buzz it open for her friend. The door opened and Breha greeted Padme with a huge smile, before giving her a warm, friendly hug.

"Padme! I've missed you!"Breha said warmly, as Padme invited her inside the apartment.

"I know, I know, it's been way to long, Breha" Padme agreed, as the two women walked to the sitting room. "But I've just been swamped with work and everything…"

"Its okay, so have I, Padme" Breha assured her. "What with the war and all"

Breha noticed that Padme flinched when she said 'war'. She knew what – well, who, actually – Padme's mind had immediately gone to.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…" Breha said immediately, throwing an apologetic look at her dear friend.

Padme just smiled, and shook her head. "It's fine, Breha, really. Anakin's fine, he's at the Temple today. He'll be back tonight"

Breha sighed in relief. "That's good. I know how hard it is on you when he has to leave. But, you know, it must be easier, now that the Galaxy knows about you two"

Padme nodded, as they both sat down on the grey couch in the living room. "It is, it really is. Now that we can be out in public together, now that we don't always have to hide in alleys and whatnot. But the hiding was exciting, sometimes… and the times when we had to… in the…" Padme looked up when she heard the sound of Breha laughing, her cheeks flushing red.

Breha continued to laugh helplessly, and in the end Padme had to join her, the laughter was just contagious. They were still laughing when Padme's handmaiden, Dorme, came into the room.

"M'lady, is there anything I can get you and your guest?" Dorme asked politely, smiling at the two women.

Breha and Padme returned the smile. "Yes, thank you, Dorme. Can you please fetch us a pot of tea?" Padme asked.

"Of course. I'll be back in a minute. And it is lovely to see you again, Mrs. Organa" Dorme said, bowing her head towards Breha.

"You too, Dorme" Breha said warmly.

Dorme left to get the tea, and Breha turned back to Padme. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small book, with a black cover and a picture of pale white hands holding a blood red apple. Breha looked at Padme, then down at the book again. "Have you read this yet?" she asked.

"No, what is it?" Padme asked in curiosity.

Breha's jaw dropped, her eyes bulging wide. "It's '_Twilight_'. Surely you must have heard of it, Padme! It's all over the news, now that the movie has come out! I can't believe you don't know what I'm talking about!" Breha asked in disbelief.

Padme shook her head. "No, sorry, Breha. I have no idea what you're talking about" Padme said.

"Oh my. Well, Padme, you _have _to read it. Here, borrow my copy. This book is… is… _indescribable_. Edward Cullen is… _indescribable_!"Breha said, closing her eyes. She handed Padme the book and Padme looked at the cover again.

"Hmm, it says it is a Coruscant Times best seller. It must be good" Padme mused. "I'll read it, then, when I have the time"

"You have to read it as soon as possible, Padme, so then you can see the movie" Breha said.

Padme laughed at Breha's almost devout reaction to the book. "Okay, okay! I promise I'll start it this afternoon!" Padme giggled. "But Anakin will be back… so I don't know how much reading I'll get in…" Padme trailed off seductively, and Breha laughed.

"Trust me, honey, once you start that book, you _can't _put it down!" Breha said. "Not even for Anakin Skywalker"

Padme raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I highly doubt the book is _that _good!" she scoffed, putting it down on the coffee table.

At that moment, Dorme returned, carrying a pot of tea, teacups, and a plate of fresh biscuits on a silver tray. She placed the tray carefully down on the coffee table, and then spied the book.

Dorme gasped. "_'Twilight'_! I love that book!" she exclaimed.

Breha smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I know! It's amazing!"

"Edward Cullen is just so… romantic!" Dorme gushed.

"I know! And don't even get me _started _on Jasper and Jacob!" Breha patted the empty cushion next to her and Padme on the sofa, gesturing for Dorme to join them.

Dorme smiled, and then her and Breha began discussing the ins and outs of _Twilight_ and Padme felt completely on the outer.

Padme sighed and rolled her eyes. She really _would _have to read this blasted book, just so she would know what everyone was talking about!

* * * * *

Anakin Skywalker smiled slightly as he used the Force to open to door to the apartment he shared with his beloved wife, Padme.

He hadn't seen her in a few days, and he was looking forward to being able to kiss her, hold her, and basically to just hear her sweet voice.

The apartment was silent. That was a little unusual, because he knew Padme was home, and when she was home she usually had the holo-news turned on. But there was nothing on right now.

"Padme?" Anakin called uncertainly. "Angel?"

There was no answer. This was… strange.

Anakin walked into the living room. He couldn't see her. He took off his thick, black Jedi robe and went to lay it over the back of the sofa. It was then that he found her, lying curled up on the sofa in her silk dressing gown and fluffy slippers, her attention focused intently on a book she was reading.

"Padme?" Anakin asked, frowning as he looked at her, as she seemed completely oblivious to the outside world. "Are you okay, sweet?"

Padme then snapped back into reality. "Huh?" she mumbled, looking up from her book. "Oh, Ani! Its you!"

Padme put the book down and sat up on the sofa. Anakin shook his head and came to sit next to her, pulling her into a hug. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face in her hair.

"I missed you" Anakin mumbled.

"Me too" Padme replied, as Anakin kissed her softly. Her heart started to race, like usual, whenever he kissed her.

They reluctantly finished the kiss and Padme snuggled into Anakin's lap and he started to play with her curly hair. She picked her book back up and continued to read.

"What book is that?" Anakin asked.

"_Twilight_" Padme replied distractedly, not looking up from the book.

"Not that one!" Anakin said in disbelief. "Ahsoka is reading it. She feels the need to quote it to me every five minutes, even though I really _don't _care!"

"Hey, go easy on Ahsoka, Ani" Padme said, looking up at her husband with a playful smile. "It really is a fantastic book!"

"It must be, because you were so into it you didn't even notice when I got home, or hear me call your name!" Anakin teased, his eyes shining.

"Oh, it is, let me assure you, it is" Padme said with full conviction. "It's the best book I've ever read"

Anakin shook his head. "That's exactly what Ahsoka said to me" he told her. "It seems that vampires are the latest craze"

Padme giggled. "It makes me wish I had fangs"

Anakin laughed and kissed her on the head. "I'm glad you don't" he teased. "Because I don't think it would be much fun kissing you then"

"Well Bella Swan doesn't seem to mind much about Edward's fangs" Padme told him. "Well, actually, he doesn't really have fangs…"

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "A vampire without fangs. O-o-kay then…"

Padme shook her head, grinning. "You wouldn't understand. You're a male, Ani"

"I understand, I just don't care" Anakin said, laughing. Padme hit him lightly against the shoulder, and, laying her head against his chest, returned to her book.

Anakin kissed her head and picked up the remote for the holo-projector, turning it to the pod-racing. For once, Padme didn't complain. Anakin smiled.

Cool, he got to watch the pod-races for once. Maybe it wasn't so bad she'd gotten into this _Twilight _craze…

* * * * *

It was later on that night and the apartment was dark and silent. The only light on was in Anakin and Padme's bedroom, where they were both still wide awake.

Anakin came out of the bathroom to find Padme sitting in bed, pillows propped up and _that_ book in her hands. She was completely oblivious of his presence in the room until he came over and sat beside her on the bed.

She acknowledged him with a quick smile, then returned to her reading. Anakin frowned. Okay, maybe his wife's newfound vampire obsession was _not _so good.

"Padme" Anakin whispered in her ear, stroking her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "You look so beautiful tonight"

Padme smiled genuinely at her husband, her cheeks flushing a little like they did whenever he payed her a compliment, but she did not look up.

Anakin sighed. He was kind of wishing Breha _hadn't_ brought the book with her on her visit. He hadn't seen his wife in a while, and he'd missed her…

He kissed her forhead. "Padme, I've missed you" he lamented.

"I've missed you too Ani. I always miss you when you go away" Padme said, turning the page excitedly. She couldn't wait to read what happened next!

Anakin gave an exasperated sigh and flopped back on the bed. Stupid vampires, he thought.

Padme looked up then, giving him a curious look. "Ani, what's the matter?" she asked, tilting her head.

To her surprise, Anakin began to laugh. "Nothing" he laughed. "It's just that you've been absorbed in that book all night!"

Padme wrinkled her nose. "I haven't" she replied.

Anakin nodded. "You were reading it even at dinner, sweet" he laughed.

Padme pouted in defeat, and the corners of her mouth turned up in a small, acknowledging smile. "Well, it was at a really good bit. Bella was being pursued by all these men at Port Angeles, and Jessica and Angela were nowhere to be seen -"

Anakin cut his wife off. "Who the Force are Jessica and Angela? And Bella, for that matter… actually, I really don't want to know!" he said, shaking his head and smiling at her.

Padme frowned. "Well I'm _sorry_" she said in a hurt voice, returning to her book.

Anakin looked at her. "Sorry" he said gently, rubbing her arm.

Padme smiled at him. "It's okay Ani. Most men don't care about _Twilight_" she admitted.

"No, they don't" Anakin agreed, grinning. "But, I care about _you_…" he trailed off, kissing her on the cheek. He then kissed her on the lips and she dropped the book onto the bed.

Anakin smiled against her lips. Force she was beautiful, and Force he loved her…

But Anakin frowned when they ended the kiss and Padme picked up _Twilight _again. Padme smiled up at him. "Please?" she said, with puppy-dog eyes. "I'm up to a _really, really_ good part Ani, and I really want you, but James is about to kill Bella and –"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck, her soft spot. She sighed with pleasure and, wrapping her arms around him and deepening their kiss, promptly forgot all about Forks, vampires and Edward Cullen.

Maybe, sometimes, the vampires would just have to wait…

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, please review!!! _

_Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!!! And have a great new year, I'll try and update soon… _


End file.
